


i love you (and it's going to be that way forever)

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection, TsukkiYama 7 Parade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: Betapa menggelikan. Betapa Yamaguchi tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk perlahan-lahan mengubah perangai Tsukishima, dan betapa Tsukishima tak tahu ia rupanya memiliki sisi serentan ini di dalam dirinya.





	

"Hei." Tsukishima menyikut pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, dua alisnya bertaut. "Jangan tertidur di sini."

Yamaguchi terkesiap; kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk kini menegak kendati jejak kantuk itu masih tersisa di mata, gagal disembunyikan. "A-Ah, maaf, TsukkI!"

"Kau menguap terus sedari tadi."

"…aku…" Yamaguchi tertawa sebentar, menggaruk sisi pipi dengan telunjuk tangan. "Sepertinya aku kurang tidur, tadi malam."

Itu, adalah sebaris informasi _baru_ yang serta-merta mendatangkan ekspresi masam pada wajah Tsukishima. "Kemarin malam kau bilang sendiri di LINE kalau kau akan langsung tidur."

"Aku terlalu banyak minum kopi, sepertinya." Yamaguchi menjawab dan Tsukishima tak melewatkan rasa bersalah yang mengental di nada bicara pemuda itu.

"Untuk?"

"…menonton seri televisi yang kemarin baru selesai ku- _download_ …" Suara Yamaguchi mengecil seiring punggungnya yang ditekukkan, dua lengan memeluk lutut, sosok pemuda itu kini bagai menciut di samping Tsukishima. "Begitu aku melihat jam…. um, sudah jam tiga pagi."

"Pantas kau tadi ditegur _sensei_."

"Yah, aku sedikit menyesal, seharusnya aku memang tidur cepat…"

Cengiran Yamaguchi sekalipun tak mampu mengusir sedikit keresahan dalam diri Tsukishima. "Hanya itu? _Sedikit menyesal_?"

"…uh. Kau marah?"

Tsukishima menghembuskan napas, memalingkan pandangan. "Kau… seharusnya meneleponku, kalau tidak bisa tidur."

"E-Eh? Tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Tsukki!"

"Tidak mengganggu."

" _Akan_ mengganggu!"

"… _tidak_. Berhenti mendebatku, Yamaguchi."

"Karena—" Dua tangan pemuda itu terangkat, menggapai udara dengan agak panik seolah membantah dengan kata-kata saja tak cukup, kendati setelah beberapa detik Yamaguchi kembali memeluk kedua lututnya. Matanya melirik Tsukishima, setengah detik yang sangat singkat, karena Yamaguchi buru-buru memutus kontak mata mereka. "Karena… aku tidak ingin Tsukki jadi kurang tidur cuma karena harus menemaniku…"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan?" Kali ini Tsukishima menoleh untuk melirik Yamaguchi. Pipinya mulai memanas, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak keberatan menemanimu."

"T-Tetap saja, Tsukki…"

Tsukishima menghela napas lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Kau tidak mau kutemani?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku mau!"

"…lalu?"

Setelah sesaat yang terasa seperti selamanya, akhirnya Yamaguchi menatap Tsukishima, kekeraskepalaan terpancar di sorot matanya. "Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit! Kau tidak boleh sakit, Tsukki!"

Seruan Yamaguchi bergema di dalam gedung olahraga; untuk sekian detik mereka bertukar tatapan sengit, tak ada satupun yang menunjukkan gelagat hendak mengalah. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula Tsukishima diingatkan dengan fakta bahwa Yamaguchi memiliki sisi kompetitif yang sulit sekali digoyahkan; dan, ah, seharusnya ia tidak heran lagi dengan ini.

Maka Tsukishima lah, yang berpaling lebih dulu. "Tidak akan sakit."

Ada jeda sebentar sampai Yamaguchi tertawa geli. "…Tsukki selalu sakit kalau tidur terlalu larut. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Kapan, memangnya?"

"Demi apapun, kau ini keras kepala sekali!"

"…aku tidak keras kepala. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya…?"

Tsukishima merapatkan bibir. Ia merutuk dalam hati, tak habis pikir mengapa rasa hangat di wajahnya belum mau menyingkir. "…khawatir. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bahu kurus Yamaguchi terasa hangat di pundak Tsukishima, dan kesenyapan yang menyeruak setelah ujaran jujur barusan membuat isi perut Tsukishima terasa teraduk. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk meralat, hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menatap jari-jemarinya yang bertaut di pangkuan. Kebiasaan ketika ia sedang meredam kegugupan.

"Khawatir…?" Yamaguchi bergumam, mengalihkan Tsukishima dari lamunan singkatnya.

Tsukishima mengangguk. Satu telunjuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, dan sorot matanya sesengit semula, seolah-olah ia sedang memusuhi apapun yang nampak di jarak pandangnya, begitu kontras dengan rona merah di pipinya yang belum menghilang. _Sulit dipercaya_ , Yamaguchi masih saja bebal untuk beberapa hal. "Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Tapi aku…. Tidak sakit. Aku sehat-sehat saja, hanya sedikit mengantuk."

"Kau _belum_ sakit, maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan sakit, Tsukki." Kali ini giliran Yamaguchi yang menghembuskan napas, seolah obrolan mereka semata berhasil menguras energi pemuda tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu… khawatir."

"Tetap saja." Tsukishima bergumam, menyadari wajah Yamaguchi yang sama-sama memerah ketika ia diam-diam melirik ke samping. "Aku tetap akan khawatir."

"Aku—tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"Tsukki! Percayalah padaku sedikit!" Yamaguchi membubuhkan sisa kekeraskepalaannya pada tukasan tegas tersebut, dan sedetik setelahnya menumpukan bobot tubuh pada pundak Tsukishima. _Bersandar_. Tsukishima hanya bisa berharap dari jarak sedekat ini detak jantungnya yang tereskalasi tak bisa didengar oleh Yamaguchi. "Kalau Tsukki mengingatkanku setiap hari, aku akan tidur di bawah pukul sebelas malam."

Tsukishima menyeringai, tipis dan samar, ejekan mewarnai sudut bibirnya. "Itu kalau kau memang _mau_ mendengarkanku."

"…jadi, aku boleh meneleponmu kalau aku _benar-benar_ tidak bisa tidur seperti semalam?" Mendongak sedikit, senyum lembut itu kembali mewarnai sudut-sudut bibir Yamaguchi, sisi wajahnya masih bersandar pada pundak Tsukishima. "Walau aku nantinya akan membangunkanmu?"

Dan Tsukishima, Tsukishima memicingkan mata saat tatapan mereka bertemu, tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa-bisanya merasa sayang pada pemuda di sampingnya ini pada saat-saat yang begitu acak. Ketika Yamaguchi menjatuhkan botol minum dan tertawa canggung seraya buru-buru mengambilnya dari lantai, ketika Yamaguchi meneleponnya bahkan ketika mereka baru beberapa menit berpisah di persimpangan jalan, mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Tsukishima dan ingin ditemani mengobrol sampai ia tiba di rumah. Betapa menggelikan. Betapa Yamaguchi tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk perlahan-lahan mengubah perangai Tsukishima, dan betapa Tsukishima tak tahu ia rupanya memiliki sisi serentan ini di dalam dirinya.

Semakin mudah untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini ia berada dalam cengkeraman Yamaguchi; pemuda itu boleh meminta apapun pada Tsukishima—membangunkannya pada jam-jam ketika burung hantu telah selesai berburu mangsa—atau meminta Tsukishima untuk menelepon agar ia bisa mengajarkan rumus-rumus Matematika yang sedikit rumit—atau _bersikap sesuka hatinya sepanjang waktu_ —dan setelah itu pun, Tsukishima _mungkin_ tidak akan terlalu keberatan.

_Ia tidak bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain_. Isi perutnya terasa sedikit jungkir balik ketika ia berdeham; rasa panas di pipi Tsukishima telah menyebar hingga ke leher, memerahkan kulit pucatnya _. Ia tidak akan bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain_.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Ia bisa merasakan Yamaguchi terperanjat di sampingnya, dari bahu si pemuda yang agak menegang, dari matanya yang kini lekat-lekat menatap sisi wajah Tsukishima. Pandangan si pemuda berkacamata sendiri sekarang terarah pada bagian tengah lapangan voli, menelusuri garis-garis pembatasnya dalam ketekunan yang dipaksakan. Hinata Shouyou terkadang mendefinisikan tatapannya itu dengan ' _TATAPAN PEMBUNUH BAYARAN!_ ', jenis yang selalu membuat pemuda berambut oranye tersebut terkesiap mundur seraya memasang kuda-kuda ofensif seolah jika Hinata lengah sedetik saja, Tsukishima bisa melenyapkan keberadaan Hinata hanya lewat tatapan mata semata. (Dan itu sebetulnya adalah hiburan yang menggelikan; _kapan_ Hinata bisa bersikap sesuai umurnya, adalah misteri yang tidak ingin Tsukishima pecahkan.)

Namun Tsukishima Kei hanya sedang gugup.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya 'sayang' itu terucap untuk si _pinch-server_ , tetapi rasanya ia tidak mungkin bisa terbiasa.

"…um." Yamaguchi merapat lebih dekat, keningnya ditekankan pada pundak Tsukishima, jemari si pemuda kini mencengkeram kaus Tsukishima erat-erat. Ini selalu mengherankan bagi Tsukishima; tentang mengapa Yamaguchi tak pernah sekalipun terusik dengan emosi jemu di mata si pemuda pirang, tentang mengapa Yamaguchi masih _memilih_ untuk berada di sampingnya, menghargai keberadaan Tsukishima lewat apresiasi dan seruan penyemangat di tepi lapangan tiap kali Tsukishima turun dalam pertandingan penting, seolah Tsukishima telah menyumbangkan jasa yang teramat besar dalam hidup Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Yamaguchi mempererat pegangannya pada lengan kaus Tsukishima, wajahnya terkubur kian dalam di pundak Tsukishima, tetapi Tsukishima tak melewatkan seulas senyum malu di bibir pemuda itu. "A-Aku juga… sayang. Sayang sekali denganmu." Tawa pendek, lagi. "Kau mungkin sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku—aku sayang sekali denganmu."

_Tidak mungkin bosan_. Tsukishima bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Yamaguchi terkadang masih meragukannya.

"Rasanya dulu aku pernah bilang," Tsukishima bergumam, kepalanya tertoleh hingga sisi pipinya tergelitik oleh rambut Yamaguchi, "kalau kau sayang denganku, harusnya kau tidak membuatku khawatir."

"Iya, ya?" Yamaguchi tertawa kecil, suaranya teredam karena sebagian wajahnya masih terbenam di bahu Tsukishima. Tsukishima bisa melihat ujung telinga pemuda itu makin memerah. "Maaf, Tsukki."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan tidur larut malam lagi?"

"Tidak akan." Setelah beberapa saat, Yamaguchi mengangkat pandangan, senyumnya berseri-seri. "Ah, tapi kalau aku meneleponmu malam-malam… tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"…Hanya kalau kau tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau—kalau karena aku sedang merindukan Tsukki, tidak boleh?"

"Diamlah, Yamaguchi." Tetapi tak ada sepercik pun kejengkelan pada suara Tsukishima; ia mengizinkan dirinya tersenyum tipis pada Yamaguchi ketika menatap mata pemuda itu. "Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya rindu? Kita bertemu _setiap hari_."

Atas nada bicara penuh sindiran itu, Yamaguchi hanya tertawa. Sorot matanya hangat, mengiringi cengiran tipis yang kembali melebar di bibirnya. "Mm. Iya juga, ya. Kenapa aku selalu rindu denganmu, menurutmu?"

"Karena kadang-kadang kau bersikap berlebihan."

"Tsukki!"

Kala Yamaguchi merengut, Tsukishima tertawa, sedikit lebih lepas dari biasanya. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi, lantas mendekatkan punggung tangan si pemuda ke bibirnya—dan, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menunduk untuk mencium punggung tangan Yamaguchi.

Untuk detik itu saja, entah mengapa tidak ada keraguan. Tidak ada rasa was-was ataupun rayapan kegugupan yang memilin isi perut. Hanya ada dorongan untuk tersenyum sedikit lebih lama, menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin di dekat Yamaguchi Tadashi, meski itu hanya untuk mengobrolkan hal-hal bodoh, atau bertukar ledekan konyol yang akan membuat Tsukishima mendengus geli dan membuat Yamaguchi tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kedua tangan memegangi perut.

(Mungkin, seiring waktu berlalu, ia akan terbiasa dengan _semua ini_.)

 

* * *

 

 

Tak jauh dari sana, hanya dalam jarak tiga meter yang jelas-jelas membuat ia bisa mendengar segala patah percakapan tersebut, Hinata Shouyou merasa wajahnya menghangat akibat rasa malu. Ia menyikut Kageyama yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara Yachi Hitoka berdiri dengan canggung di dekat mereka. Ada dua botol minum di tangan si manajer, terlihat hampir jatuh dari genggaman karena tangan Yachi yang sedikit gemetar.

"A-Ah, Hinata, Kageyama-kun! Ini—ini minuman kalian dan… dan kurasa kita harus… um, ISTIRAHAT DI LUAR GEDUNG! YA! A-AYO?"

Dengan mudah Hinata menerjemahkan makna dari bisikan Yachi tadi: _Ayo pergi! Jangan sampai kita mengganggu mereka berdua!_

"…K-Kau benar, Yachi- _san_! Ayo, Kageyama bodoh!" Hinata merendahkan nada bicara, buru-buru bangkit setelah agak lama duduk bersila, dengan segenap hati ia berusaha supaya tidak menolehkan kepala ke tempat Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi duduk sekarang.

Banyak rumor yang berseliweran di antara para anggota tim voli Karasuno, mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi bukan sekadar teman-masa-kecil semata, tetapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa berita yang sarat kesimpang-siuran tersebut rupanya benar. Sedari tadi ia menyimak percakapan mereka, kata per kata, karena sejak dulu dinding gedung olahraga ini selalu menggemakan percakapan paling rahasia sekalipun. Dan tentu saja Hinata tak melewatkan kedekatan dua pemuda tersebut, bahu yang saling bersandar, juga Tsukishima yang menunduk untuk mencium punggung tangan Yamaguchi… Betapa ia baru tahu Tsukishima juga bisa… tersenyum hangat… seperti _manusia biasa_ …

_Mungkin sebentar lagi dunia kiamat? Akan ada asteroid yang meluluhlantakkan seisi sekolah?_ Hinata merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding; ia putuskan ia harus menyelamatkan diri sekarang juga.

"O-Oi, Kageyama, ayo!" Tangannya sekarang meraih kerah jaket Kageyama, menyentak dengan sedikit kasar. "Sebelum mereka sadar kita ada di sini!"

"…sebentar." Kageyama memberi picingan mata sengit pada Hinata; sudut bibirnya berkedut dan sesuatu dalam raut wajah Kageyama seolah mengumumkan bahwa ia sedang terjebak dalam situasi menyulitkan. "Kakiku…. Kesemutan."

… _YANG. BENAR. SAJA._

"BISA-BISANYA KAU KESEMUTAN DI SAAT-SAAT SEPERTI INI?"

Tanpa sadar, di tengah-tengah kefrustasiannya Hinata Shouyou berseru. Suaranya menggelegar hingga mungkin mencapai langit-langit gedung olahraga, dan tentu saja— _tentu saja_ , itu membuat Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sontak menolehkan kepala.

Seketika itu Hinata tercabik antara dua pilihan: antara secepat mungkin menyeret Kageyama pergi dengan paksa, atau tertawa keras-keras ketika melihat wajah Tsukishima yang memerah hebat sampai ke kulit leher dan ujung telinga.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi agak-agak alay kalau lagi pacaran; maklum, pasangan baru.
> 
> (lalu digampar)
> 
> Hai, halo, makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini ya~ fic-nya dibuat untuk memenuhi event Tsukkiyama 7 Parade Week 4, dengan mengambil prompt PDA, huehehehe. Semoga memuaskan ya, dan ditunggu lho feedbacknya, siapa tahu ada kritik/saran dll :'D


End file.
